


You’re Adorable

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You can change into a fox and Daisy can’t help but want to cuddle with you when you're in your fox form.





	You’re Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Your power wasn’t like anything Daisy has ever seen before. You were able to turn into a fox. A very cute and fluffy fox, that’s what Daisy thinks every single time she sees you in your fox form. Whenever you turned into your fox form Daisy had to resist the urge to pick you up and cuddle you.

The day has been a very slow day, there were no missions to go on so everyone was doing their own thing. May was in the training room with Bobbi, Hunter was in the kitchen, Fitz and Simmons were in the lab and Coulson was somewhere around the base.

You were walking around the base in your fox form. Sometimes you had to because if you didn’t change into your fox form after awhile, your bones would start to ache. 

You walked by Daisy’s room, her door was open and you poked your head into her room to find her on her bed typing away on her laptop.

Daisy looked up from her laptop to find you at her door. When she saw that you were in your fox form she immediately smiled, she couldn’t help it. “Hey (Y/N).” She closed her laptop and placed it to the side.

You walked into her room and jumped onto her bed. Daisy picked you up and pulled you into her lap, she started petting you and you closed your eyes at the feeling. 

After a while Daisy moved the both of you so you both could get more comfortable. She grabbed her laptop and put on one of your favorite movies. Daisy began petting you again but this time she started scratching behind your ear.

When Daisy started doing that, you couldn’t stop your leg from moving. Daisy saw this and she chuckled. “You’re so adorable you know that?”

You snuggled into her as you listened to the movie that was playing. If you were in your human form you would be a blushing mess from Daisy calling you adorable. But there is no place you would rather be.


End file.
